Lizzie 333
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: This is a story about Lizzie. The Girl in the park in breaking dawn. And How she changed the life of the cullens. On HIATUS :
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie 333

**This is an extract from part of Breaking dawn is needed. If your copy like my sisters was bought when it first came out the start of this extract is on 333. Hence the name. If you have a later version and the last bit where the covens are written up is on two pages you will find this extract starts on page 305. if the copy is not like mine or my sisters, tough luck, cause I don't know what page it is on then.. :D xx One thing. The extract is from where Jake takes Edwards car out but instead of being after Edward finds out he can read Nessie's thoughts, it's while he is leaving after Bella has given birth and Jake thinks she's dead. Jake is not having thoughts of killing Nessie. And has not imprinted …yet. Also pretend that Edward offered Jake the keys to his car for whenever he thought he needed to escape.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Well that was unexpected

JPOV

_I wandered back to the car and then slumped against the hood and played with the keys. _

_Maybe I was what Leah thought she was. Some kind of dead end that shouldn't be passed on to another generation. Or maybe it was a big cruel joke and there was no escape from the punch line. _

"_Hey, you okay? Hello? You there, with the stolen car". _

_It took me a second to realize that the voice was talking to me, and then another second to decide to raise my head. _

_A familiar-looking girl was staring at me, her expression kind of anxious. I knew why I recognised her face-I'd already catalogued this one. Light gold-red hair, fair skin, a few gold-coloured freckles across her cheeks and nose, and her eyes the colour of cinnamon. _

"_If you're feeling that remorseful over boosting the car" she said, smiling so that a dimple popped out in her chin, "you could always turn yourself in." _

"_It's borrowed, not stolen," I snapped, my voice sounded horrible, like I'd been crying or something. Embarrassing. _

"_Sure, _that_'ll hold up in court." _

_I glowered. "You need something?" _

"_Not really, I was kidding about the car, you know. It's just that. . . you look really upset about something. Oh hey I'm Lizzie by the way." She held out her hand. _

_I looked at it until she let it fall. _

"_Anyway . . .," she said awkwardly, " I was just wondering if I could help". She gestured toward the park and shrugged. _

"_Yeah" _

_She waited. _

_I sighed. "I don't need any help. She's not here." _

"_Oh. Sorry." _

"_Me too" I muttered. _

_I looked up at the girl again. Lizzie. She was pretty. Nice enough to try to help a grouchy stranger who must seem nuts. Why couldn't she be the one? Why did everything have to be so freaking complicated? Nice girl, pretty, and sort of funny. Why not? _

"_This is a beautiful car," She said "it's really a shame they're not making them anymore. I mean, the Vantage's body and styling is gorgeous, too, but there's just something about the Vanquish . . ." _

_Nice girl _who knew cars_. Wow. I stared at her face harder, wishing I knew how to make it work. _C'mon Jake-imprint already.

"_How's it drive?" She asked _

"_Like you wouldn't believe," I told her. _

_She grinned, her one-dimple smile, clearly pleased to have dragged a halfway civil response out of me, and I gave her a reluctant smile back. _

_(end of extract)_

"Do you drive?" Her smile, she was obviously happy that I had asked a question.

"Yeah, I have been _legally _driving for about over a year now." She smiled sheepishly.

"And you say I'm the criminal," I felt like a weight was being taken off my shoulders joking around with this girl that I barely knew. She wasn't my imprint and she wasn't Bella But I found myself wanting to be friends with the strange girl, "What do you mean by that anyway?" I asked honestly curious on how an innocent looking girl like this could break the law.

"My dad has a lot of private land. And a lot of cars. I have been learning since I could see over the steering wheel." She looked down like she was embarrassed. "So when I was about 14" I smiled. Seems I wasn't the only one who broke the age law. "So what are you doing here anyway since you know the reason I'm here?"

"My dad was supposed to be picking me up to take me to my moms. But he called saying he couldn't make it. So I had to cancel on my mom which I felt really bad about, then just decided to hang around the park looking for strangers that needed cheering up." I laughed at the last bit. I was right she does have a sense of humour.

"What about your car? You have one right?" I asked. I mean, you would think that if the girl's dad owned private land she would have a car. But I was still slightly worried that she might be offended by that so I was about to say sorry for being rude when she answered.

"Yes, I have a car but it's in getting a window fixed. And that was after the forensics were done with it . . ." She trailed off with a faraway look on her face. I was rooted to the spot. The girl was a criminal and I was having a conversation with her. I was probably going to get arrested or something for being involved. She obviously acknowledged my shock as she shook it off and finished her sentence. "You could say I don't have the best luck. My baby was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I wasn't even going to ask what she meant by that. But at least she wasn't a criminal.

"Where does your mom live? I could drop you off." Then I thought about what I said. I would have to make I side trip to the Cullen's to get my car. Where there was a dead girl and a newborn bloodsucker. I really should think of things before I say them.

"My mom lives in Forks. A ride would be great thanks." Crap. I now I have to explain why I can't actually give her a lift. I am going to sound like a complete utter jerk to her. Damn. I need better impulse control. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a phone call. I held my finger up to Lizzie signalling one minute. I flipped my phone out of my pocket to see it was Bella's number. Must be the bloodsuckers trying to contact me. Ahh, what the hell, I may as well answer.

"Hello" I tried to muster up as much bravado as possible.

"Bella is changing, not dead. And Alice says you can bring the girl, she's want to meet the girl who allows her to see you" Edward sounded like he was in a much better mood now that his girlfriend was changing into a living dead girl now. Or a dead dead girl. Funny thing was, It didn't really hurt as much as I thought it would though, it was like I finally only loved Bella like a sister. Like she had always wanted me to.

"I shrugged at the information."Thanks" Then I heard the dial tone and Mr. Bloodsucker was offline.

"Anyway like I was about to say. I live in the rez so I can easily drop you off. And would it be okay I if made a side trip on the way there I have to give this car back to guy who lent it to me and pick up mine. It's in Forks though so it's no problem." She looked really grateful about the trip and nodded her head saying it would be fine to make a side trip. "Hop in." She opened the passenger door and got in as I opened mine. She looked ecstatic to be in the Vanquish.

"What type of car do you have anyway?" I was slightly curious. If she's been driving since 14 she was going be good and her dad was rich so she must have money. But she had yet to tell me. "I mean, I have a Volkswagen rabbit. I built it up myself it was a state when I got it." She looked at me in awe when I said I had built it up myself.

"I have a Ferrari 458. But it must be so hard building your own car. I tried once and failed. I can tune an engine, take one apart put it back together but ask me to build one and I will miss something out. Which was what I did. I had to work for my Ferrari though. I worked at one of my dad's garages 4 hours every day after school. And I did 12 every Saturday and Sunday for a year. I just got it for my birthday. My dad wasn't happy to find out it had been shot at but the insurance is paying for it though." I was in shock. Well she wasn't like the Cullen's. They just bought. She actually earned the car. I mean she must have been exhausted. That is a lot of work. It's nearly as bad as patrol. Hell it is as bad as Patrol. No wonder she knew so much about cars she had to help fix them.

Wait. Did she say shot at. Why the hell was a car like that being shot at. Who would shoot such a beautiful car. God, they must have been Psycho's.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. I was wondering what the house was going be like when I turned up. And then how the Cullen's would react to Lizzie. But then Alice had probably warned them. So the house had probably been cleaned up as well. Hopefully the blood wouldn't still be on the floor. I think that would freak Lizzie out a bit. I think. Yet, what do I know, the girl is full of surprises. I wonder what other secrets she had.

Then I started to think about the differences with me. When I had left the house earlier on in the day. My life had been collapsing around me. I had been going through hell. But now, I had a new friend that was a rich nutter, a possible criminal, a mechanic, had been able to drive since 14, and was on the way back to a house full of bloodsuckers with a werewolf, and I was happy. Shocker.

I looked over to the passenger side to see Lizzie with a huge smile on her face. I had just pulled up to the Cullen's. Everything looked normal.

CRASH

Lizzie's face pulled back into one of shock as she saw Emmett lying on the grass with glass all around him, and Rosalie waving at her through the window of pure innocence on her face.

Oh God.

* * *

**Haha, I am evil you will have to see what happens in the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Hopefully before Friday. Please review. Flames are welcome. And sorry about the large extract at the start I just thought you needed it. It just freshens your mind on who Lizzie is. :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2

Mad Man

LPOV

To say I was Shocked was an understatement. I mean, the man just flew through a window. And the girl, she wasn't even worried. To be honest I think she threw him. Unless, they were vampires. But I doubted that, if they were vampires I would have heard of them by now. Oh well.

I looked over at Jake. He was acting like this was normal. He was even getting out of the car, the beautiful car. Ahhh. I opened the door to see the guy who had just (most likely) been _thrown_ out of a window, running over to me, arms flailing like a mad man. Who the hell is this guy?

Before I knew what was going on this guy had me in hug and was crushing my air supply.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie" He knew my name as well. Creepy.

"Emmett, put her down your killing her," Her voice did not sound reprimanding, but it sounded like she was laughing, but then I am not surprised. Hang on did she say Emmett. No wonder he knew me, I had met the guy at a car convention a couple of months back. Yeah, that's right and the blonde's Rosalie, God how could I forget. We became inseparable. I mean I still talk to Rosalie over the phone and I didn't recognise her. Now I feel bad, I made the wolf worry.

I should've known it would be Emmett and Rosalie causing problems.

"Emmett" I shouted as I hugged him back as he hadn't put me down. He seemed ecstatic that I now remembered him instead of thinking he was a mad man. Which he was, but he was a friend as well. That made up for it. As Emmett put me down I ran up to Rose, who had made her way to the door, and hugged her with all my might. I had missed my friend. She and Emmett were the only ones I had. When you have a rich family, you don't know if there your true friend or just want your stuff. So I just stayed out of the social circles.

She laughed along with me and Emmett. As she let me go I saw everyone was routed to the spot. It was like Rosalie wasn't usually one who had good friends. Interesting.

Just then a short girl with pixie like hair and the same pale skin and Gold eyes as the rest of the family that I had just noticed were there. God that was stupid I let my guard down. I am supposed to notice everything. Oh well.

"Yay, Jake brought Lizzie" She spoke directly to wolf boy. I had to hand it to her she was good at hiding her curiosity.

"So your name's Jake," I shrugged and he just smiled "you didn't mention that".

As I was turning around, pixie girl flew at me and hugged me.

"I'm Alice" She introduced herself. "That's Jasper," She pointed at a boy with honey blonde hair. He touched his head like he had a hat on and smiled. "That's Esme", next she pointed to a kind looking women, with soft caramel hair, and a heart shaped face, she gave me a bright smile that I returned, "that's Carlisle," then she pointed at a blonde guy, he had a doctors coat on and had a doctory feel about him. I remember Rose saying something like Esme being her mother and Carlisle her father. Then she turned to look at the stairs like she was waiting for something when, a man with bronze hair, and a smile on his face came down the stairs carrying the cutest little girl I had ever seen. She had bronze hair like the man but it is was in perfect curls. She resembled the man quite a bit, so I made the conclusion that it was either his little sister or his daughter. "That's Edward and his daughter Renesmee". Such a strange name, but it seemed the little girl perfectly. As if reading my thoughts, the man smiled brightly at me, I gladly returned it, and then smiled at the little girl who was looking at me with curiosity.

My line of sight was interrupted with the growl that came from Edward and he was looking directly at Jake. I turned to see him staring at the girl with wide eyes like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Oh ohh. By the reaction from the Edward it was free to say what I thought.

"Looks like wolfy has imprinted" As the words came out of my mouth everyone turned to me with a shocked look. "What?" I gave them all a look. "he has".

"You know?" Jake was looking at me with a look of confusion.

"I've known since I first saw you." He Shrugged and continued looking at the little girl. Who I might add was now right in front of me wither arms open wide. Like she wanted picking up. What the hell, may as well. I picked up the girl in my arms and Edward shot me a thankful look, for what I don't know.

Then he crouched down and continued growling at Jake. I felt a little hand on my face and next thing I knew I was being shown a picture of her dad looking really annoyed. Hey she understood. I nodded at her and she curled a little more into me. Then I noticed everyone looking at me funny. Jake was on the floor holding his arm.

Aww, I missed the fight. I thought. Edward was chuckled at that. Huh they are vampires I guess. And he was definitely a mind reader. He gasped.

"Yes I know you are vampires." The intake of breath around the room was shockingly loud. Great I was going to get questioned. But hey at least by the look of it they drink animal blood. Why wasn't I told?. Oh well. "That is how I know about wolfy there." I nodded in the direction of Jake.

Once again I found myself in the arms of the Emmett being crushed.

"Did you know at the convention?" I heard Rosalie ask. I could tell she was smiling.

"No" I better tell them how I know before they kill me. It might be a good idea.

I laughed at Edwards face he seemed pretty baffled by my thoughts.

"Could you please explain?" There we go. The question I was pretty sure they wanted a detailed answer for.

This was going to be a long night. I looked down at the girl in my arms. Who was smiling encouragingly? God she was smart. I'll ask were the mother is later. I looked back up and took a deep breath.

**I may not be updating in a while cause I am going on holiday at the weekend for two weeks. Sorry. Please R'n'R. :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 3

Explantion

LPOV

Right Stall. Act on impulse. Don't give time to think it through. He'll get it.

"Emmett why did you go through a window?" Please, please work.

"Don't . . . " Edward was interrupted. HA!

"Well you see I was minding my own business, thinking my own thoughts," I saw him through a smirk in Edward's direction. It's working, "a thought Edward found offensive," I don't think anyone missed the smirk. "Then as I was about to apologise, Rosalie threw me out the window." I was right, it was Rose.

"Emmett as you probably thought whatever it was to get a rise out of Edward you can clean up the glass. And go shopping with Alice to get the new window" I saw Emmett cringe at the thought of shopping with Alice. Esme was definitely the mother figure in this coven. But then the stupid Mind reader had to intervene.

"Nice stalling" Damn you Edward Cullen, "you were about to tell us how you know us." He was smirking of course. But I could see the slight awe cause I pulled one over on him. I did a little happy dance in my head which he of course found highly amusing. I stuck my tongue out at him as I passed him Renesmee, so I could tell them how I knew.

"I'm a guardian, of the supernatural. One of many. It's in my blood. I guess you could say I'm like the Volturi," I saw them all stiffen, so I was quick to correct their thoughts, "don't worry, we are peaceful. The Volturi stop something while it's happening, they stop it continuing. Guardians stop it from even starting. Well we try to. We are not allowed to interfere if the problems are going to hurt humans. Which is why we couldn't help you with the newborns." They looked like they were going to question my sanity. "Unless it is a threat to the supernatural we can't help. But to intervene with problems on coven territory, it has to be serious, also those higher than us see newborns as the vampire issues. The Volturi should have been involved that was the duty left to them." They looked shocked to see that the Volturi had been left with the duty not decided upon it.

"But why didn't you help, humans were harmed." Jake asked.

"We are not protectors of humans, like I said we protect the supernatural, we are there to keep them secret." Jake looked disgusted. "Don't be disgusted Wolf your supernatural, we protect your kind to, we protect you."

"But you're human." So that's why he looked disgusted. He thought I was something I'm not.

"I'm not human, like all guardians, I am a hybrid. The child of a fallen and a human." They all nodded at that, they knew I meant fallen angel by fallen, whether they accepted that, we will deal with later. Now I have to explain my powers. "I am stronger and faster than any of you. We are not ones of Violence but it is sometimes necessary, it is not something we choose to do but sometimes we have too" Emmett was laughing at this.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Emmett said through his laughter. Questioning my strength Emmett, you're going to regret that.

"You are so going to regret that Emmett." I heard Alice's tinkling laughter as I launched myself out of the room and to the Cullen's garage.

I went straight to Emmett's Jeep and started dismantling it. I heard Emmett's cry and every ones else laughter. Emmett was about to take off to his jeep just as I sat back down on the seat at the Cullen's living room. I had a huge grin on my face. As Emmett noticed I was back. He had shock all over his face.

"You were gone for less than 5 seconds . . . ho-how did you do that?" Emmett looked like he was about to cry over his beloved Jeep.

"Told you, you would regret saying that." Alice was still laughing, of course. It was like she could see things before they happened. I had just passed it off as a coincidence before but it fit in with what she had said on the phone to Jake. Then it clicked.

"You're a seer, how did I not notice before." Alice smiled at my conclusion, nodding in confirmation.

"I wanted to ask you about that, how did i see you? You were with Jake?" Alice's face furrowed in confusion

"I am to help supernatural, it would be kind of pointless if they couldn't see me coming, no matter who I am with, It's weird, though we always come across vampires with powers. But I've never come across one so close to our own." At there questioning glance, I decide that they had a right to know. "We know things, things that will happen, we dream them. It shows what will happen if we don't intervene." I was shaking at the memory of the dreams. Rosalie came over and put her arm around me sensing my discomfort. "they hardly ever come, but when they do they are horrifying. Full of blood and pain. I sometimes wish I have never seen them, but then I would never of stopped it from happening. My dad does all he can when I get them, but he knows what they feel like, there is no source of comfort other than stopping it from happening for the dreams. I would never wish them up on anyone." I looked towards were Jake was now holding Renesmee. Thinking about the dream of him and his pack. Seeing them slaughtered. Remembering the faces of there family. I heard Edward Gasp in horror.

"Jake can you remember when the stories of bear sightings in the woods were going around?" he nodded, "I started them, I made them believe what they were seeing were bears. Not the pack. It was the only thing that stopped the dreams . . ." I felt the sobs over take me, Rosalie patting my back in comfort.

I don't know how long the Cullen's sat there in silence, watching me cry. I remember them feeding Renesmee but the only thing that was going through my head were the pictures of the wolves.

I finally sorted myself out. Edward was sending me glances constantly, checking to see if I was alright. He knew the effect of the dreams.

"How old were you?" Edward asked, I tilted my head in confusion, "when you first saw a dream?" Oh, I wondered what he would think.

"I was six, I was too young to do anything, my dad dealt with it, he said, that I shouldn't have been so young. That my fate was twisted. My Destiny was entwined of that of the supernatural we protect, and he was right." They all looked horrified at the young age I had to deal with the gruesome things, but none were as bad as Edward. I saw him cast a glance at his daughter, probably imagining what it would be like if it was his child, I saw the shiver that went down his spine.

"Lizzie, if you don't mind me asking, you said that you were half angel, so they do exist?" I was waiting for one of them to ask me about that.

"Yes, as does heaven and Hell." I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Is there an afterlife for us?" I sensed his curiosity, but also his fear of what the answer I give will be.

"There is an afterlife for all of Gods creations, and drinking human blood does not damn you to hell like most of you think. If that happened the humans on the earth who ate meat would go to hell. But they don't because it is a life source that is needed to keep humans alive. If humans had never started eating meat, the products for vegetarians to fill there need for protein would never have been invented as it is based on meat. It is lifestyle choice that does not make you good nor bad." I smiled at them all and Carlisle had a triumphant grin on his face. "The only vampires that go to hell are those who have conflicted an unnecessary act of violence against those of their own kind and other supernatural beings." I heard Jasper's intake of breath. I had heard his story. The God of War. "That does not mean you will go to hell Jasper, the ones who created you for the battle and taught you it was right are those that are punished." I smiled at him and he returned it with his own. "It's blaming a soldier for following the commands of those that can hurt them and punish them, those that told them and taught them what they were doing was right. You don't blame the soldier, you blame the ones in Charge". Jasper smiled warmly at me and as did Alice, in her way she was telling me thank you, Just like Carlisle had. I had taken the unwanted weight off the Cullen's shoulders and I was happy to do it.

"Are there any others of you with gifts?" I was trying to lighten the mood after that, thinking about death was always a depressing subject for me.

"I'm an empath," That was the first time I had heard Jasper speak, and he had a southern drawl. I laughed at that, I had always wanted to meet a Texan.

"Don't you ever mess with my emotions then Mr. Empath or else" I left the playful threat open. Everyone was laughing at me taking the mick out of Jasper. I was just Glad I had lightened the mood.

Then I remembered that I had call my dad. I pulled out my phone.

"Hello, this is the parker residence, how may I help you." My dad said over the phone.

"Hey dad, it's me" I waited for the explosion.

"Lizzie where are you?"he asked as Alice held up a board asking if I wanted to stay over for a couple of days. I nodded my head and asked.

"Dad, I'm at a friends house, would I be able to sleep for a couple of days?"

"Sure do you want come and get some clothes for?" He asked, I would probably regret this.

"No dad it's okay. I had some at the park with me to stay at moms."

"Okay then Bye sweetie." He was happy that I was getting out the house, to do something fun.

"Bye Dad" I hung up the phone in time for Alice to hug me.

"Yay, thank you, for once I will have guinea pig that doesn't complain about makeovers" Everyone just laughed at Alice's behaviour. I guess it was the norm for her.

"I'm helping" I heard Rosalie shot as she ran over and hugged us both as well.

I saw Edward walking back up the stars, Jake was sat with Renesmee in his arms and Carlisle was leaving to go to the hospital. This was the most dysfunctional, strange, loving, kind Family I had ever met and I was now part of it.

**Thank you, for reading and please review, ;D. I'll update soon. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 4

Belong

LPOV

I was sat in the Cullen's living room. Jake was round early so we were just having a nice conversation, while the rest of the family did . . . uhg, you didn't want to know. It was bad enough I could here it.

Just then a tall women came in her hair cut short and her shorts raggy, if I was right her name was Leah.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Lizzie" I stood up and held out my hand to shake. She sniffed the air then grabbed my hand with a grin spreading across her face.

"I'm Leah, glad to know you're not a leech" She laughed and I did to, so she was a shape shifter like Jake was that was interesting. "It's good to have a none leech around that's a girl." I laughed and Jacob scoffed, I'll teach him a lesson.

"Leah, can I go on a run with you please" She looked like she was about to accept but Jake just had to cut in.

"What, she going to run in wolf form with you tagging along in human form?" He laughed, so I went outside stripped out of the clothes Alice had put on me, she must of seen this coming because they were easy to get out of. I then pulled up the power from my centre and transformed into dog form. I then trotted back into the house and barked happily at the house. At that everyone came running in confused at the all white Alsatian stood happily in the room.

Alice came bounding up to me and started stroking my head happily.

"Hey Lizzie you make a really cute dog," She said grinning at everyone's confusion. She hugged me close and explained to the Cullen's what was going on.

"God Lizzie you, couldn't explain this with everything else could you" She feigned irritation but you could see she was happy to tell the story, "Well as you can see there is a big Alsatian in the living room. This is Lizzie, it's comes with being a guardian, but no guardian phases into the same animal. She still has all her speed and strength and everything else from her human form so don't even think about it Emmett."

"Damn" I heard him mutter then Rose slapped him across the head.

It was at this point that Edward, Bella and Nessie came into the room. Edward wasn't surprised to see me as a dog and quickly explained what was going on to Bella and Nessie, then the little girl crawled over to me and clung to my fur as she muttered my name. I nudged her cheek with my nose and her little dimples showed as she grinned.

She then crawled to Jacob and settled in his lap.

_Edward can you ask Leah if she will go for a run I need to exercise my legs _I thought Edward smiled at me and relayed my question to Leah who agreed.

Then we were outside, Leah was phased and we were running.

As we pushed our selves through the forest and around the boundaries I found myself letting my full self being taken in by my animalistic side for the first time in months, the speed was exhilarating. The wind in my fur felt like the freedom I had been begging for. It made me feel like I was completely safe, when I knew I was far from it.

Out of all the things I told the Cullen's, that was one thing I was going to keep to myself. They couldn't know the type of things guardians went through. Sure, they knew about the dreams but there were worse things in a guardian's life than them. But I didn't even fully understand that yet so how could I explain it to them? They will never know pain like I will go through, the pain that is destined to be for me, the emotional hatred I will have for myself and worse of all the death my destiny will cause, the death I know only half of.

I don't even know who will die.

All those thoughts swam around my head as the trees of all breeds sped past me. The greenness that I will always welcome no matter what happens.

I heard a howl break through my conscious thoughts. I heard the padding of Paws, and the look of awe on the she-wolfs face as she took in my speed then it changed to something else, Challenge. I nodded my head at her and we turned around and raced back to the Cullen's house.

The run back was more enhancing then the run out of there. It was the challenge that did it. I knew I would win with my enhanced speed but still it didn't make it any less of a challenge.

As I got close to the Cullen's I made sure all my thoughts were cleaned of those that had been thought on my run. Edward would hear what I thought and he would tell the rest of them. I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready for that at all.

As I closed the distance I saw the clothes laid on the porch. I soon changed in to them and walked in to the cheery atmosphere of the house I had spent a lot of time in the last week.

I heard Leah come in soon after. I grinned at her and she returned it happily. She then left to patrol.

I looked around the room and noticed there were people missing.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked Bella who was sat reading to Ness.

"Fixing to the Jeep," I grinned at her as she laughed. I noticed Edward come over from where he had been sat at the piano.

"You really know how to take a car apart Liz" Edward said as he sat next to his wife and daughter and put his arm around them. They were the perfect picture of a happy family. The way Bella turned her head to her husband and smiled so bright, he gladly returned it and the beautiful little girl sat smiling at them from Bella's lap. It would be the perfect picture. So I took a picture.

I picked up the camera that was 'coincidently' on the table just in front of them, so as quick as I could I snapped a picture before the perfect moment was over. They must have heard the click as they looked up as I got the camera plugged in the computer with the picture up on screen.

I smiled innocently at them and waved Esme and Alice over to show them the picture

"Awww, it's so sweet" Esme cooed.

"You really have a photographer's eye" Alice said with awe covering her voice.

"Thanks, they just reminded me of my family before my parents got the divorce" Esme gave me a sympathetic look, "they were just so happy back, and now they only talk when they're worried about me, which gets really annoying" Esme put her arm around my shoulders in a motherly way, as Alice hugged me from the other side.

In just a week the Cullen's had accepted me as their own. But that was how they were. I was happy with them, content, they seemed pretty happy with me too it made me smile. Me and my dad were really close. We talked all the time but me and my mom barely spoke, she was human not a guardian. That was why she left. She was aware of my dad being a guardian but after my first dream she knew I was too. She wanted me to be human and couldn't accept that I wasn't. I loved her but she didn't understand me, and I her.

The Cullen's were different, every one of them I could relate to. Jasper and his self hatred, Alice and her craziness, Carlisle and Edward their curiosity, Rosalie and her need to protect those she cares for, Emmett and his sometimes lack of general knowledge, Esme and her love for those she cares for and Bella and her stubbornness.

I heard Edward laugh as I thought the last one but he didn't deny it. I saw Bella give him a questioning glance, then he explained it too her, and a glare was sent my way.

"Love you to Bells" I shouted across the room which caused everyone to laugh as they seemed to know what was going on as they were all eavesdroppers. I shouted that in mind specially for Edward. He shot me a playful glare as his wife had and I being the child I was stuck my tongue out at him.

It was that moment that Rose and Emmett came back in.

Rose came straight to me hugged me and whispered so Emmett couldn't hear.

"Thank you, I have been waiting for someone I liked to be able to take apart a car. Emmett's sobs were worth being able to put that car back together wrong." I laughed as did everyone else, including Jake who half of it was directed to, while Emmett stood there as clueless as ever to what was going on around him.

I smiled innocently at him. Then his face turned wary. I'd smiled innocently a lot that day. Huh. Oh well, more fun for me.

"Rose can you take me home so I can get my car, it just got back yesterday." I asked she threw a questioning glance my way at the 'just got back' I just winked at Jake who was the only one who knew about my baby and the shooting he didn't know anything really but I was going to fill him in on the details, he was good at controlling his thoughts around Edward.

"Doesn't matter Rose" I shouted, as I heard Edward gasp at the mention of shooting at which I grabbed Jakes arm and ran like a bat out of hell.

**Thanks for reading, please review, and sorry about the lateness but I was on holiday for two weeks and then I didn't have a clue what to write. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Aw hell

LPOV

I jumped into the driving seat of Jake's Rabbit, and as soon as his butt hit the seat my foot was on the accelerator and we were speeding down the driveway. I had far too many big brother figures in that room to bring up that I had been shot at.

"Mind explaining why I am in a car with you and your dangerous driving?" Wolfy said. He was a big brother figure, but the annoying one.

"Might have let slip about being shot at" I threw a sheepish smile.

"Why grab me then?" He did not understand much. He was my best friend, well best guy friend.

"Because I was planning on telling you the full story" I stopped at a place on the road I knew they would never find me at. "Look when I said I was in the wrong place at the wrong time I was lying."I looked at the shock evident on his face. "Look, before you go thinking I am a criminal let me explain, alright?" His face looked like he meant otherwise when he nodded to my question.

"Okay well, you're probably going to think this is stupid but I will tell you, you know how humans can be little greedy thieving gits?" I put my hand up to stop him arguing with me. "Well, you have _never_ seen a little greedy thieving thing until you have seen a leprechaun." As expected at this point he burst out laughing.

"I raced down the street in my Ferrari after the thieving little buggers. It was their own bloody fault they were broke. They just had to start the rumours of there being pots of gold at the end of the rainbows. They thought it would be a joke, but the Seelie court didn't see it like that. I mean it was their gold they were stealing, so in all fairness the Seelie court took all the leprechauns gold.

"That was what had us in this predicament. They decided that when they had theirs taken from them they would steal from the bank of bloody England. I don't know why they sent me but still there I was chasing after the little green buggers with the police pulling out guns on my car.

"I had to give up so much for this job." I faked wiping tears out of my eyes.

"But any way I soon got to MI6 where they took capture of the little greens. My car had a few bullet holes, and I wasn't the best of pleased, I had worked damned hard for that car and I wasn't about to let the police off with not having the open minds, like MI6 wanted. So they had my car and planned on sending it back to the states as soon as it was done." Jakes face was a mix between amusement and horror.

"Why the hell did you risk your car like that?" he screamed, of course that would be only thing he picked up from that the story.

"My job is to keep the supernatural from the world and sometimes I have to work with the countries secret agents." I looked around and decided it was time to start heading to the garage my car was being shipped to. It would be there and I missed my baby. I put the car into drive and was on my way.

The drive was long and silent but it wasn't awkward at all really it was quite nice to just sit in a car with Jake, we got along well and he was my best friend.

I noticed he was looking at the trees that were whirring by. The flurry of greens leaves that passed and the deep brown trunks that they stood firmly on. That said, they only stayed on firmly until they died. A friend of mine once described the leaves as a million different people because you never know when the leaves will fall just like you never know when someone will die. And I believe that, but that friend had been a pessimist. She saw it as what's the point of living when your life is based on the facts of life and death. But I saw it more as, if you don't know when you're going die you should live every day as if you're last.

I looked into the sky and saw the clear blue sky everyone saw, but there was more to it than that, the sky was filled to the depth with stories of the past and present. Over thousands of years the sky hadn't changed it was the same sky that the past presidents of the USA had looked into when thinking, and the revolutionaries, had they not looked to the sky for guidance? If people took the time to just search the sky they would learn so much but no one does. They just see the wide open space many take for granted. My stories were spread all over that sky, the sky that would forever be.

The flash of blonde hair shocked me so the car slammed to a stop. Jacob started whining at me about how I was going to damage his car, obviously not seeing the laughing blonde stood in front of the car.

"Rosalie move!" She was in the way of me and my car and no one stood between me and my baby. But she stood, laughing as I felt the car door open and being pulled out I turned into the burly arms of my captor.

"Emmett if you put me down I'll take you to Wal-Mart." He dropped me straight away with a huge grin on his face. He had been banned from Wal-Mart by Esme, but whenever I brought it up it sent everyone into hysterics, Esme would storm off in a mood and Jacob and Renesmee wouldn't have a clue what was going on, like me. But honestly how bad could it be. I regretted that thought as soon as I saw Rose's face.

Anyway, Rosalie soon moved out of my way but took Jacob and his car with them, in Rose's exact words "Nessie wants her pet back". I told them I didn't need the car and wouldn't have a way of getting it back anyway since I was getting mine back. Before leaving Roes had begged if i would let her work on the engine, I couldn't say. I mean I literally couldn't say no, she said she would rip my head off if she did.

I raced toward the garage that held my baby. I didn't take notice of my surroundings, I just ran.

When I got there they said I had to fill out some forms which I did quickly and then I was on my way back to the Cullen's. My hands caressed the steering wheel as I drove. I soon found myself thinking about how Bella reacted when she found out Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. I was filled in the story about Bella, Edward and Jacob. And i couldn't help but think how awkward it is going to be when they explain to a fully grown Nessie that her boyfriend (It's obvious that she and Jacob are going to date at some point) has kissed her mother. And if they got married he has kissed his mother-in-law. I have to say I would have tried to rip the guys throat out as well. But the difference between me and Bella is that I would not have felt sorry for trying to afterward. I would have felt bad if I had hit Seth though, he wasn't the target.

As I approached the Cullen's house, I heard a laugh. Hi Edward, I thought.

I stepped out of ,my car which was soon had its hood open and Rosalie sticking out of the engine.

"Impatient sod" I said through my laughter at Rosalie. Suddenly everyone was on the door step looking at me curiously.

"Are you British or was that just an accent you put on then" Carlisle asked. I smiled sheepishly at them and giggled.

"I never said I was American, I'm just very good at accents. I've only been here for a couple of months" I said speaking fully in my English accent.

"That is really odd" Emmett said shaking his head at me. Everyone laughed at that but soon i saw Esme's face drop into scowl.

"What's this I hear about you taking Emmett to Wal-Mart" Esme say which made everyone turn to me in shock.

"Look, I have only been there once and none of you ever told me why he was banned in the first place" I smiled innocently at Esme who shook her head in resignation.

She turned to Emmett "No police this time Emmett" She said before walking into the house and I grinned at Emmett as he sat in the Jeep ready and waiting along with Alice ,Jasper and Rose.

"Well it looks like we are going to Wal-Mart" I said and i was slightly sacred when I saw the manic look at crossed Emmett's face.

* * *

**_Really sorry about how long it took me to update my story Roses change is my priority at the moment so i am focusing on that xx_**


End file.
